


I know it might be wrong

by persephoneggsy



Series: I know it might be wrong AU [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BROT3, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Golden Trio- Eggsy/Roxy/Charlie, Harry is a filthy old man, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Single Dad!Harry, Unsafe Sex, and Eggsy is Charlie best friend who happens to have a massive crush on Harry, as in he's Charlie's dad, smut written by an asexual virign, this is the dirtiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin was suffering from a rather unique dilemma. That dilemma was his attraction to a certain Harry Hart- fifty years old, utterly gorgeous, the textbook definition of sophisticated…</p><p>And, quite unfortunately, Charlie’s dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know it might be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned
> 
> title is from Fountain of Wayne's "Stacy's Mom". Y'know, similar theme and all. I was originally going to go with something like "I Got It Bad For Charlie's Dad" before I finally decided to exercise some self-restraint.
> 
> Also, the sections in italics are flashbacks. 
> 
> enjoy, my fellow trash bags

* * *

Eggsy Unwin was suffering from a rather unique dilemma. One that he would normally go to his friends to talk about and ask for their advice, except that this particular problem happened to involve one of them; namely, Charlie Hesketh.

 Now, Eggsy had met Charlie during their first year at uni; Eggsy, being a scholarship student from the housing estates, and Charlie, being a rich toff who was only at the school because it was his grandfather’s alma mater, obviously didn’t get along at first.

Then Roxy Morton came into the picture; she was just about the only person who actively befriended Eggsy at school, and since Charlie happened to have a pretty significant crush on her, his hostility towards Eggsy gradually diminished, until they discovered that they actually got along pretty well. This led to four consecutive years of friendship and general trouble-making amongst the three of them- needless to say, once they graduated, many of their professors let out a collective sigh of relief with them gone.

But. Anyway.

Two years since they’d graduated (and the friendship was still going strong, thank you very much), Eggsy had been dealing with a certain issue that, at first, he believed would just go away if he ignored it hard enough. Needless to say, it did not. That issue was known as Harry Hart- fifty years old, utterly gorgeous, the textbook definition of sophisticated…

And, quite unfortunately, Charlie’s dad.

Eggsy had _known_ about Harry for a long while, because Charlie would mention him every so often. He knew that he and Charlie’s mum had actually been divorced for several years, and since custody of Charlie went to his mum, that was why they didn’t share a last name. But Charlie still had a decent relationship with the man, who visited him every summer and holiday he could, including Charlie’s birthday. He sounded like a pretty cool dad, mused Eggsy.

Of course, he hadn’t actually _met_ the man until graduation.

Eggsy’s mum was there, as were Roxy’s parents and uncle, and of course, Charlie’s dad. Apparently, his mum was on a trip somewhere (Morocco, maybe), so Harry was the only one of Charlie’s family to show up. Eggsy could remember their meeting vividly- much to his embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

_Roxy was in the middle of squeezing him half to death as she hugged him, and he was in turn laughing. His graduation robe felt heavy and stuffy in the heat of the English spring, and his hat was more than a little ridiculous, but Eggsy was just so damn happy and proud that he didn’t care. When he and Roxy parted, they smiled brightly at each other._

_“Where’d Charlie run off to?” she asked._

_He shrugged, but before he could reply, Charlie was cutting through the crowd of fellow graduates and family members, an older gentleman close behind him._

_Eggsy stopped and stared, gaping even as Charlie and the mystery man came up to them._

_“Dad,” said Charlie, and Eggsy jolted when he realized that_ that _was none other than Harry Hart. “These are my friends, Roxy and Eggsy.” He nodded to each of them in turn._

_Roxy, ever composed, stuck out her hand for Harry to shake, which he did, giving her an absolutely (and unfairly) charming smile. Then he turned to Eggsy._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said politely, his voice smooth and deep and made of pure sin. Chocolate eyes twinkled behind his glasses, and Eggsy didn’t realize he was still staring until Roxy jabbed her elbow in his side. He grunted, then flushed, realizing that Charlie and Harry both were looking at him with concern. He embarrassedly lifted his hand in a weak attempt at a wave._

_“Hiya,” he said, internally cursing himself._

_“Excuse him,” Roxy cut in, like the saint that she was, “it’s been a pretty hectic day.”_

_At that, Harry nodded in understanding. “Of course. But you should all be very proud of yourselves.” He turned and offered a small smile to his son, who preened smugly. Charlie always was a bit of a peacock._

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Eggsy recovered shortly afterwards, so he was able to carry on halfway-decent conversations with Harry whenever he saw him. Which, as it turned out, happened to be very often.

After university, the trio had found jobs relatively close to each other in London- Roxy and Charlie had both pursued business degrees, though while Roxy ended up with an internship at some big fancy corporation, Charlie had found a spot at his dad’s workplace, which happened to be a tailor shop. Eggsy, meanwhile, had his degree in education, and was currently teaching at a primary school- a job which he _loved,_ by the way; he was a damn miracle worker with kids, as many parents (and hopeful-eyed single mothers) would tell him. But anyway, he and Roxy decided to move into a flat together, while Charlie simply moved into his dad’s place. They met up pretty much every week at Harry’s house, so their contact with the man was frequent.

Also, Eggsy might’ve dropped by the tailor shop- named Kingsman- pretty often, under the pretense of seeing Charlie. But really, he was there to catch a glimpse of Harry in all his bespoke-suited glory. Sometimes, he even got to chat with the man before Charlie even knew he was there.

Another thing about Harry was that, while he was perfect gentleman, he was very prone to swearing and general sass. Which, come to think of it, Charlie had inherited from him, but the difference was that whenever _Charlie_ was being an ass, Eggsy either thought it was funny, or he’d roll his eyes. But when Harry was an ass, Eggsy thought it was _charming._

 

* * *

 

_Eggsy leaned over the front counter, mindful of any fabrics and tailoring tools that he might’ve accidentally knocked over. Harry was behind the counter, a large pile of perfectly-folded shirts in front of him. He was currently in the process of folding the last one, and at the same time, he spoke easily to Eggsy, who was waiting for Charlie to show up so they could grab lunch (but not really; Eggsy’s intentions have already been made clear by this point)._

_“… And so Mrs. Canton canceled the entire order for her husband, claiming that we’d made the suit a shade darker than she specified,” Harry was saying, regaling Eggsy with one of his many tailoring ‘adventures’._

_“What was the big deal?” he asked, leaning in a bit further. Harry smiled down at him, and Eggsy felt his heart literally stutter._

_“She said that the suit had to be that_ precise _shade of blue, or else he wouldn’t have matched her when they attended some charity function.”_

_“You’re fuckin’ kiddin’,” Eggsy laughed. Honestly, rich people were so weird. Harry, Charlie, and Roxy excluded, of course._

_“I’m not,” Harry assured him, laying the last folded shirt neatly on the pile._

_“So what you’d do?”_

_“I told Mrs. Canton that waiting for the appropriate fabric for the suit would have taken too long,” he sniffed, perfectly calm. “She threw a fit, so I escorted her to the front.”_

_“You kicked her out?”_

_“In as gentlemanly a manner as possible,” he deadpanned. “Honestly, that fucking woman.”_

_Eggsy grinned widely, because hearing Harry swear was like some kind of privilege. The bell chimed behind them, signaling the entrance of a customer. They both turned to look at him- he looked to be Kingsman’s usual sort; older, wealthy, and already wearing a light grey bespoke suit with brogue shoes. Eggsy had learned from Harry, during a different conversation, that brogues were hardly appropriate shoes for a gentleman. Oxfords, he’d said, were the way to go. Eggsy called him a shoe snob in reply, which earned a laugh from the older man._

_The man took one look at Eggsy, who was dressed in his usual jeans, trainers, and track jacket combination, and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Eggsy shifted uncomfortably, turning back to Harry._

_“I’ll, uh… Just go back to my car, yeah? Tell Charlie I’m out there.”_

_“Nonsense,” said Harry quickly. “I’m sure he won’t be much longer. You can stay here.” His eyes were warm on Eggsy, but when he tilted his head to acknowledge the customer, they turned professional. “Mr. Daley.”_

_“… Harry,” he replied, still giving Eggsy the stink eye, all the way until he was at the counter with them. “I didn’t know you were the sort to tarry on with delivery boys.”_

_Eggsy bristled at that, but Harry beat him to a response._

_“_ Eggsy,” _he said steadily, “is not a delivery boy. He’s a friend of my son’s.” His tone was icy, like he was daring the man to say something else._

_But luckily, Mr. Daley to shut up immediately, and averted his eyes from Eggsy as soon as possible. Eggsy was pretty impressed. Harry threw him a quick wink before moving around the counter to start helping Mr. Daley. Then Charlie was coming down the stairs, and he and Eggsy left the tailor shop._

_He’d asked why Eggsy was grinning so much, and Eggsy only shrugged in response._

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t too long after that day that Eggsy realized he was well and truly fucked. As time went on, he got to know Harry more and more, to the point that he thought Charlie was finally getting suspicious of his feelings. Every time he tried having a conversation with Harry, Charlie would come out of nowhere and insist that they get going, leaving his current interactions with the older man quite sparse. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Charlie was trying to cockblock him.

Roxy _definitely_ knew, at any rate, since that woman was as sharp as they come, especially when it came to relationships (though, oddly enough, she’d yet to notice Charlie’s increasingly obvious crush on her; that, or she was choosing to ignore it, which Eggsy didn’t think she’d do anyway). She kept sending Eggsy knowing smirks every time he stumbled over his words around Harry, or when he stared at him a little longer than what was proper. Hell, she even seemed to know whenever he’d had a wet dream about the fucking man. Which, to be perfectly fair, was pretty often.

But damn it, it wasn’t his fault that Harry was so goddamn perfect. He was lovely and polite and funny and smart- and it was driving Eggsy _mad._ Because seriously, who was he kidding? There was no way Harry thought of Eggsy in the same way; for one thing, Eggsy was half his age. For another, he was _his son’s_ age. That would have been all levels of fucked up, or something. Eggsy didn’t really see a problem with their age gap, since he was well over the age of consent and anyone who ever knew Harry would know that he’d never do anything untoward to him. But he definitely knew that Harry only saw him as, at best, a friend. At worst, he saw Eggsy as a kid, who happened to be his son’s best friend.

At least, that’s what he figured. Eggsy was never particularly hopeful when it came to romance.

So he tried burying his already dangerously inflated feelings for Harry Hart in the best way anyone knew how: drinking.

That was the plan, anyway. He, Roxy, and Charlie were all due to meet at the Black Prince, a cozy little place close to Roxy’s work, but Eggsy arrived early, so he’d ordered himself a pint and sat back in their favorite booth, sipping idly until his friends showed up.

Charlie was the first one to appear, striding through the door with a grim look, like he had a great purpose or something, until he slid in the seat directly across from Eggsy and glared. Eggsy was taking a sip of his drink when he opened his mouth to speak.

“Are you in love with my dad?”

Eggsy immediately choked on his drink, the liquid spilling down his chin and on his clothes. Sputtering, he gave Charlie an incredulous look, to which the other young man reacted with an unimpressed sneer of his own.

“What the _fuck,_ Charlie-!”

“Just answer the question, Eggy.”

Eggsy glared at his so-called ‘friend’, picking up a napkin from the dispenser and wiping himself off with it. He could already feel the faint blush on his cheeks, both from the embarrassment of spitting fucking beer everywhere, and also Charlie’s accusation.

“Where the fuck did that even come from?” he asked instead, avoiding an answer.

Charlie sighed, his expression morphing to one of annoyance. Eggsy was pretty used to it.

“Look,” he started, “don’t think I haven’t noticed the looks you give my dad.”

Eggsy shifted uncomfortably, but still scoffed, like it was completely ridiculous and not at all on the mark. “What ‘looks’?”

“The longing, pining gazes and shit! Like he went and hung the bloody moon for you! And the way you fucking _talk_ to him? Ugh,” Charlie groaned, like the mere thought of it was enough to make him gag. “You’re like a heroine from a poorly written romance novel.”

Eggsy paused. “… Poorly written?”

He was promptly ignored, as Charlie was still going.

“And I’ll admit, the very idea of you and my dad… together, makes me want to vomit for at least a year.” He made a face, and Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “But… You _are_ one of my closest friends, and Dad has been single ever since the divorce, so…”

“Are you…” Eggsy blinked, speaking slowly, “givin’ me permission to date your dad?”

Charlie crossed his arms. “That depends. Are you in love with him?”

It was quiet at their table before Eggsy let out a small breath. “… Yes. Fuck. I really didn’t think you’d be okay with that, though.”

“Well.” Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking quite reproached. “To be honest, Roxy sort of gave me a kick in the ass for cockblocking you-!”

Eggsy pitched forwards. “You _were_ doin’ that shit on purpose!”

“- _and_ she made me realize that the two of you being happy together was better than you being miserable separately. So…” he trailed off, looking at the coasters on the table.

Eggsy leaned back into the booth and chuckled. “Shit, bruv.” This definitely wasn’t how he pictured the night going. But then another thought popped into his head, and he frowned with panic.

“Wait. Does he even-? I mean, he hasn’t really shown that he likes me too-…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes at what he perceived as Eggsy’s ‘stupidity’. “Eggy, he is head-over-goddamn-heels for you! It’s frankly _disgusting,_ the way he keeps asking me if you’re coming over, or what you’re up to, or if you’re okay. All with that fucking lovesick expression on his face.” He huffed angrily. “Christ.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but grin. “What happened to all that love and support you was handin’ out a minute ago?”

“ _Fuck off,”_ came the ardent reply. “Just… Just promise me you won’t do anything in front of me? Or better yet, when I’m in the same building as you?”

“Can’t promise that, mate. Your dad is fuckin’ fit. Not sure I could keep my hands off of him.”

Charlie let his head drop to the table, his forehead resting on the surface, as he groaned again.

“This was a terrible idea. I’m never speaking to you _or_ Roxy again.”

Eggsy laughed, “Nah, you don’t mean that. We’re your best mates. ‘Sides, you’re gonna be seein’ too much of me now to ignore me, and you’re still gone for Rox.”

Charlie didn’t even lift his head when he replied, but Eggsy could practically _hear_ the blush in his voice. “Fuck you.”

At that moment, Roxy chose to stroll inside the pub, looking as composed and gorgeous as ever. She walked over to their booth, raising an eyebrow slightly at the scene before her. Charlie’s head was on the table like the man had just given up at life, and Eggsy was grinning like a madman. She slid into her usual spot beside Charlie and spoke up.

“What did I miss?”

“Not much,” Eggsy responded, standing up to shrug on his jacket. Roxy looked up at him and frowned.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yeah, got to go do something.”

“Oh,” she sounded curious. “What?”

He threw a wink at her. “Gotta get Harry to fuck my brains out.”

Charlie lifted his head again, yelling out after Eggsy as he walked away.

“You are the _worst!”_

Eggsy’s laugh resonated through the pub, until he’d stepped out the door, leaving a frustrated Charlie and amused Roxy in his wake.

 

* * *

 

It was a quick cab ride over to Harry’s place, and Eggsy was practically bouncing with excitement the entire time. When the cab pulled to the house, he tossed the money to the driver before he hauled himself out, confidently swaggering up to the front door and knocking. Harry opened it seconds later, and he was obviously surprised to see Eggsy standing there- but, a warm smile soon spread over his lips, signaling that he was just as pleased.

“Eggsy,” he greeted. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged good-naturedly, playing it casual. For now. “Just droppin’ by.”

“I’m afraid Charlie isn’t here-!”

Eggsy shook his head. “Dropped by to see _you_ , Haz. Wanted to talk to ya.”

Harry blinked, but then quickly stepped aside to let Eggsy in. “Oh. Well then, please, come inside.”

Eggsy strolled through the doorway. He heard Harry click the door shut behind him, and then together, the two of them walked into the kitchen. A glass and a bottle of brandy sat on the counter, along with a bookmarked romance novel- Eggsy resisted the urge to giggle.

“Would you like some?” asked Harry, nodding towards the brandy.

“Sure.”

He moved to sit down at the counter, while Harry took out another glass and poured the brandy into it. In the meantime, Eggsy let his eyes travel up and down the length of the older man’s body.

God, he really was gorgeous. If things went well, he might even get to see if he was as fit as he seemed under all those expensive clothes.

When Harry turned around, Eggsy didn’t avert his gaze, like he usually did. Instead, he let his eyes linger, intentionally inappropriately, on him. Harry definitely noticed. The older man’s cheeks turned a light shade of red as he handed him his glass.

“H-Here you are.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy smirked, bringing the glass up to his lips and taking a long, slow sip of it. He kept his gaze locked with Harry, who didn’t seem able to look away. The brandy burned pleasantly down his throat, and he put his glass down, licking his lips.

It was quiet for a moment before Harry uncharacteristically fumbled, attempting to start a conversation. “Er… So, w-what did you want to speak with me about?”

Eggsy pushed the glass back across the counter and gazed up at Harry, his smile crooked and mischievous. “Well, I just had an interestin’ little chat with Charlie.”

Harry tilted his head to the side. “Oh? About what?”

“‘bout your apparent crush on me.”

As he expected, Harry turned completely red, taking a step back as if Eggsy had pushed him. He stammered out a response.

“I- _what?”_ he laughed, weakly. _“_ W-What on earth gives you that impression-?”

The younger man shrugged. “He says you’re always askin’ about me.”

Harry faltered for a moment, before he quickly came up with an excuse. “I’m just interested in my son’s friends, that’s all.”

Eggsy snickered softly, standing up from his seat. He walked leisurely over to Harry.

“Not all of ‘em, I hope. Otherwise I’m just wastin’ my time here.”

“… I’m sorry?” Harry frowned, confused.

The younger man didn’t respond, merely making his way around the counter over to Harry- as he got closer, Harry instinctively backed up; he was looking more and more nervous, yet also, slightly intrigued, especially when Eggsy had him pressed up against the side of the counter. Eggsy practically shivered upon feeling the warmth radiating from Harry’s body.

“I like you, Harry,” he purred, his voice low and sultry. “A lot.”

He brought up his hand to Harry’s chest, which was rising and falling dramatically with the older man’s quickening breaths. Harry’s eyes were wide as Eggsy’s fingers brushed teasingly over the buttons of his shirt, and his mouth fell open, lips trembling.

“E-Eggsy, I…” he swallowed thickly. “You’re my _son’s best friend_ , we can’t-!”

Eggsy hummed, casually flicking one button open, and grinning at Harry’s sudden intake of breath.

“He gave us the go-ahead, y’know,” he replied. Then he leaned in, his breath ghosting over Harry’s skin before he began to trace his lips along the older man’s neck. Harry’s knees buckled, and his hand snapped back to grip the counter to support himself.

“He,” Harry stuttered, “He did?”

“‘s long as we don’t do nothin’ in front of or around him.”

“Oh.”

Eggsy pressed a soft, wet kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, as his fingers started to drift downwards, the tips skimming the starched fabric of Harry’s shirt, until they caught on his belt- Harry shuddered.

“ _Oh.”_

Eggsy canted his hips forward, bringing them against Harry’s thigh. The younger man bit his lower lip, a soft whine escaping from deep in his throat- and that was it. His resolve finally cracked, Harry let out a desperate noise (not quite a growl, but close enough), and his hands shot forward, grabbing Eggsy’s face to pull him in for a searing hot kiss.

Due to a combination of both impatience and lust, the kiss got sloppy fast, especially after Eggsy groaned, opening his mouth for Harry to devour, and devour he did. His tongue stroked skillfully against Eggsy’s; that, combined with their closeness, left the younger man breathless. Quite literally. Harry broke the contact once it was apparent that Eggsy was growing dizzy- but he still maintained his possessive grip on the boy’s face, staring down into his eyes with a fierce sort of intensity.

He looked utterly debauched- pupils dilated, mouth red and swollen and glistening, and his cheeks flushed pink. Harry’s jaw clenched in self-restraint.

“Where is Charlie right now?” he asked, voice rough.

Eggsy blinked dazedly. “At… At the pub. With Rox.”

“And he’ll be there for a while?”

“Few hours, I think…”

Harry snarled, “ _Good.”_

And without warning, Eggsy found himself scooped up off the ground, Harry’s surprisingly strong arms tucked under his knees and around his back; the man was carrying him _bridal style._ And he was quickly striding out of the kitchen like it was on fire. Eggsy looked up at the man, brows furrowed. Though he hadn’t verbally asked anything, Harry still gave him an explanation.

“I have been dreaming about this for nearly two years now,” he growled, “and I am _not_ letting those fantasies come true in my fucking kitchen.”

The boy blinked at him for a few seconds before he smirked, easily winding one arm around Harry’s neck, while the other went back to his shirt buttons, playing lazily with them.

“Fantasies, huh? Proper gent like you?”

Harry started up the stairs. “I assure you, Eggsy, my thoughts about you are anything _but_ proper.”

His grin was so bright it could have lit the entire street. “Fuckin’ hell, Harry.”

The older man all but dashed up the steps, his hold on Eggsy never once wavering, until they reached the top. He headed straight for his bedroom, and once there, he began to lower Eggsy onto the bed (which was actually fairly large for a single dad; not that Eggsy was complaining).

Just as Harry’s hands were about to leave him, Eggsy surged up and caught Harry’s lips in another kiss- this one far filthier than the last, if Eggsy’s obscene noises were anything to go by. Harry grunted into his mouth, leaning in until he was kneeling on the bed over him, and Eggsy quivered with delight.

Eggsy was the one to break the kiss this time, pulling his head back with a breathy moan, spit shining on his lip. Harry was looking at him hungrily, his eyes dark with desire.

“You fucking harlot,” he said harshly, already sounding absolutely wrecked. He was definitely a far cry from the composed, polite gentleman Eggsy had come to know, but damn if he didn’t love this new side of Harry Hart. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me these past few years?”

“Not a clue,” he smirked. He reclined on the bed, spreading his legs like an invitation. “Why don’t you show me?”

“You’ll regret asking that,” Harry growled again, this time bringing down his hips to grind against Eggsy’s- the younger man gasped at the contact, tossing his head back with pleasure as Harry continued rolling his hips against him. And his _mouth,_ lord; Harry was vicious, biting at the younger man’s neck and marking him with several, bruising spots.

He could feel Harry’s steadily-growing erection through his trousers- not that Eggsy was faring much better- but Harry felt so _big._ Eggsy’s entire body was consumed with anticipation. But then, Harry abruptly stopped his movements, and actually got off of the bed. Now he was standing at the edge, panting, as he stared down at Eggsy, who propped himself up on his elbows and pouted.

“What’s wrong-?” he started to ask, but then Harry interrupted him.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, but he wasn’t about to argue with that instruction. Especially not when it was given in _that_ tone of voice. So instead, he decided to make a show of it; the first item of clothing to go was his jacket, his zipper being pulled down agonizingly slowly, but Harry, amazingly, remained in place and didn’t just tear the bloody fabric off. Eggsy threw his jacket carelessly to the floor, and then gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly instead of slowly, if only so he could keep his eyes on Harry. He was quite pleased to see Harry’s attention riveted to his now-bare chest.

Then Eggsy stood, which in turn made Harry go back just a couple of steps, to kick off his shoes and undo the fly of his jeans, wiggling them down his legs. Soon, he was left in his socks and briefs, but just as his fingers dipped playfully into his waistband, Harry stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“I’ll take it from here, darling,” he hummed, and fuck, who was Eggsy to argue with that?

He pulled his hand away and licked his lips. “Mm… I think I like you callin’ me darlin’.”

Harry indulged him with a short kiss, which ended only so that he could turn the younger man around and gently push him, making lean forwards on the bed, his arms outstretched to hold his upper body up. Then, to Eggsy’s astonishment, Harry slid to his knees, kneeling behind him.

Harry tugged at the briefs, letting the material slide leisurely down the swell of Eggsy’s arse, and holding in a slight gasp at the newly-revealed skin. As his achingly hard cock sprang free, Eggsy wriggled his hips a little, half to show his impatience, and half to tease Harry; the lad knew he had a damn good arse.

The briefs were pulled until they pooled around Eggsy’s ankles, and the younger man hurriedly stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor. Now all that remained were his socks, and while Eggsy was pretty sure Harry could make the act of removing _them_ somehow sexy, it seemed that the tailor had other things on his mind.

He ran his hands across the smooth expanse of flesh before him, his thumbs digging in particularly hard, making Eggsy keen.

“My, Eggsy,” Harry whispered, almost reverently. “You’re even more resplendent than I’d hoped.”

Eggsy flushed at his words, and he whined shamelessly.

“C’mon, Harry… Do somethin’ to me, please…”

Harry, bastard that he was, chuckled. “Oh, I intend to.” His hands kept rubbing soothing circles into his arse, until they were suddenly pulling his cheeks apart, exposing his puckered hole to the open air. Eggsy shuddered.

“I’m going to take you apart, dear boy,” he muttered. His voice had gotten impossibly rough. “First with my mouth, then my fingers… And then when you’re open and dripping and _gagging_ for it, I’m going to make you suck my cock before I fuck you with it.”

Eggsy’s arms shook; he wasn’t sure he could keep holding himself up if Harry kept talking like _that._

“ _Fuck._ If I’da known you was such a kinky old man-!”

He was cut off by his own yelp, as Harry pinched his arse. He looked over his shoulder with a frown, intent on scolding him, but his first word quickly dissolved into a groan when he felt one of Harry’s large fingers prodding at his entrance. Harry’s expression was rapturous, like watching Eggsy react to his finger was one of the holiest sights known to mankind.

“Such a lovely young thing,” Harry smiled. “Oh, what I’ve dreamt of doing to you, my dear boy…”

Eggsy bit his lip and dropped his gaze to the bed, hanging his head between his shoulders, his fingers clenching and twisting into the sheets. Then he felt something warm against his hole- _Harry’s breath,_ his mind registered with a start.

His head snapped up again. “ _Oh fuck_. Harry, are you gonna-?”

His question was answered almost immediately; Harry stuck his tongue out and licked a broad stripe across his hole. Eggsy mewled, pushing back against the wet sensation- he was glad he’d taken to showering thoroughly, as his own fantasies of Harry happened to catch him the most _in_ the shower. He’d spent countless times standing in the spray of water, two fingers shoved up his own arse, as he imagined Harry doing _exactly_ what he was doing right then.

God, he was a lucky son of a bitch.

Harry kept at it, licking at Eggsy’s hole as his hands continued to hold his cheeks apart. He pressed a little harder, the tip of his tongue breaching the ring of muscle, and staying there just long enough for Eggsy to squirm anxiously. Then, he pulled back, only to _spit_ a messy glob of saliva onto Eggsy’s hole, and resume his task of eating the younger man out.

The noises were utterly filthy; Harry’s loud slurps and grunts, combined with Eggsy’s pitchy moans and gasps, filled the otherwise quiet room. Harry repeated his process a few times, till Eggsy’s arms and legs trembled from the effort it was taking to hold himself up. The boy moaned desperately, rocking his hips back, but infuriatingly, Harry held him in place.

“ _Harry,”_ he whined. His cock twitched, letting another spurt of precum land on the bed in a steadily-growing mess. Harry responded to that with long, harsh strokes up and down his crack, the tip of his tongue catching on his entrance. Eggsy shakily lifted one of his hands, intent on touching himself, but upon seeing it, Harry stopped.

“None of that, now,” he admonished, but his tone was far too teasing. “You’ll cum from my mouth or not at all.”

Eggsy growled at the bedsheets, since he couldn’t bring himself to turn his head around to look at the older man. “You fuckin’ sadist!” But still, he obediently put his hand back down.

He heard Harry chuckle again, and soon the tailor continued, fucking Eggsy open with his tongue. After a particularly loud _slurp_ , though, Eggsy couldn’t handle it anymore. He came with a vicious shout, his hole clenching tightly around Harry’s tongue- Harry made a startled noise in return. The bed below him was now splattered with a small amount of Eggsy’s cum. Unfortunately, Eggsy’s limbs were sapped of all their strength, so when he fell forward onto the bed, he fell onto the mess. He could hardly bring himself to care, though, when he shifted his head and saw Harry standing above him, watching him thoughtfully.

“Absolutely divine,” the man grinned, licking his spit-slicked lips.

Eggsy’s cock twitched with interest again, so he forced himself to shift and lie on his back. Harry’s grin grew wider once he saw the smear of cum decorating Eggsy’s chest.

“Shut up and fuck me already,” demanded the younger man.

“In a moment, darling.”

To Eggsy’s dismay, Harry then proceeded to walk _out_ of the room, disappearing into the hallway with little more than a small smile tossed over his shoulder, as if to reassure the lad that he wasn’t going to be long. Still, Eggsy couldn’t help the way he shot up, sitting upright in the middle of Harry’s bed, despite the protest from his orgasm-relaxed muscles, and the way he called out Harry’s name in distress. The man returned just shy of one minute later, hand closed around a bottle of lube and one of his eyebrows raised in amusement. Eggsy blushed, but thankfully, the man said nothing. He only approached the bed once more, flipping open the bottle and spreading a generous amount on his fingers.

“Where’d you get that, then?” asked Eggsy, his tone teasing, even as he eyed Harry’s fingers with eagerness. “You just got lube lyin’ around the house?”

Harry gave him a calm look. “This is Charlie’s, actually. Nicked it from his bathroom.” A beat of silence passed. “I don’t ask.”

Eggsy blinked. “… Huh.” A part of him wanted to store that piece of trivia away to use against Charlie in the future, but then Harry was close enough to kneel on the bed, and all of Eggsy’s thoughts were laser-focused on the gorgeous older man before him.

“You gonna fuck me with your fingers now?” he asked, eyelashes fluttering.

“That’s the plan. I’m going to get you _open and dripping_ , remember?”

Eggsy rolled his hips up in reply, his cock already half-hard again and bouncing against his stomach. Harry watched the movement with a hungry expression, like Eggsy was a delicious meal to be devoured.

“Come on then,” the boy teased, “hurry up so I can get your cock next.”

Harry huffed affectionately, pushing Eggsy further up the bed until he settled between his legs.

“Tart.”

Eggsy wiggled his hips. “You love it, you dirty old man.”

Harry didn’t bother to refute that statement. Instead, he brought his lubed-up fingers down between the younger man’s legs, and circling the pad of his index finger against his hole- his spit had dried for the most part, though it was still a little damp, he noted with a barely-disguised grin. He continued lightly circling the rim until Eggsy was whimpering, and then he pushed his finger inside, shuddering at the heat that engulfed the single digit.

The reaction from Eggsy was instantaneous; he moaned, sweet and low, and threw his arms up to cover his face.

“ _Shiiiit,_ Harry…”

The older man only smiled, using his other hand to gently pry Eggsy’s arms away, so that he could see the boy’s lovely expressions. His occupied hand pushed further, sinking his finger in all the way. He motioned his wrist back and forth, letting Eggsy acclimate to the intrusion. He watched, amused, as the boy’s cock continued to harden, and small amounts of precum drooled from its head. An idea popped into the older man’s head then, and he smirked before bending down to press a light kiss to Eggsy’s stomach.

Eggsy shifted, panting out in an overwrought voice. “Haz? What are you-?”

Harry cut him off, by smoothly sliding another finger into his hole- and by closing his lips around the younger man’s cock. That taste of precum burst on his tongue as Eggsy _screamed,_ his hips bucking upwards into Harry’s mouth.

“ _Oh fuck!_ Jesus fuckin’ Christ-!”

Harry’s free hand held him down, and he hummed contentedly around his cock. His fingers continued to thrust in and out, scissoring Eggsy open, which only added to the boy’s arousal. He quickly added a third finger and gave a harsh suck at the same time- Eggsy groaned helplessly, his hands going to bury themselves in Harry’s hair. He moved his hand relentlessly, wiggling his fingers around until-

Eggsy bucked again, his toes curling as he cried out, arching his back. Harry smiled knowingly around the boy’s cock. He’d found that spot he was looking for. He thrust his fingers into Eggsy’s puffy, abused hole at the same angle, delighted to hear (and _feel)_ Eggsy have the same reaction. By the time three minutes passed, Eggsy was a whimpering mess on Harry’s bed.

“Shit, Harry,” he gasped. “I don’t- I think I’m gonna cum again-!”

Almost instantly, Harry pulled off, his fingers slowing their pace until they finally stilled within him. Eggsy gave a sob of frustration, so Harry used his free hand’s thumb to rub soothingly over the skin of the younger man’s hips.

“Shh, darling,” he murmured. “Just a bit longer.”

He pulled out his fingers, to Eggsy’s dismay, only to direct both of his hands to his trousers. He’d barely slid off the belt and tossed it to the floor before Eggsy sat up with a shout.

“Wait!”

Harry froze. He looked at Eggsy with a confused expression. Eggsy bit his lip and smiled impishly.

“Let me take your clothes off?” he all but begged. “ _Please_ , Harry?”

Harry blinked a few times, before he finally regained his senses and sent the boy an equally naughty grin. “Very well, darling.”

He leaned back just as Eggsy moved forward to his knees, the younger man’s hands greedily seeking out Harry’s shirt buttons- and at the same time, Eggsy’s mouth found its way back to Harry’s, their lips already slotting together like they’d done it a thousand times. Eggsy’s cock twitched when he could still _taste_ himself on Harry’s tongue, and it spurred his fingers to move quickly.

He unbuttoned Harry’s shirt with outrageously little care for the material or price- though Harry wasn’t exactly concerned with that himself at the moment- and pushed the offending garment off of the older man’s shoulders. All the while, their mouths moved against each other, never breaking apart. Harry slid his hands down to give Eggsy’s arse a quick squeeze, resulting in a quiet gasp from the boy.

“Fuck…” he whined. “Why you got so many clothes, Haz?”

Harry smothered a laugh into the kiss as Eggsy tugged insistently at his undershirt, untucking it from his trousers. Their kiss broke only so that Harry could pull the undershirt over his head and to the ground, where it joined the rest of their clothes. But before he could press his lips back against Eggsy’s, the boy was suddenly pushing him off the bed, until he was forced to stand. Then Eggsy was standing too, but only for a moment, because the younger man proceeded to sink down to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry was about to ask, cautiously amused, what he thought he was doing, when Eggsy leaned in and nuzzled his face against the obviously noticeable in his trousers. He could swear the boy fucking _purred._

Eggsy’s finger unbuttoned Harry’s fly, but instead of then going to his zipper, his hands gripped the older man’s hip as his _teeth_ found their way around the metal tab. Harry’s breath hitched as he watched Eggsy slowly drag his head down, undoing the zipper as he went. His trousers fell around his ankles, and he hurried to kick them off. Eggsy had his fingers hooked into the waistband of his briefs already by the time he was done. He pulled those down as well, stopping only once Harry’s cock sprang free from its confines. The younger man gasped, marveling at the sight before him.

“ _Fuck,”_ the boy whispered.

Harry couldn’t help his smug smile. “I take it you approve?” he asked, more to be cheeky than anything else. Eggsy nodded eagerly, a grin spreading across his face like he was a child and it was Christmas day.

Harry was _big._ Long and thick, a good nine inches (and that was just an estimate), with a blunt head already dribbling precum down its length. The younger man licked his lips in anticipation.

“Fuck yeah,” said Eggsy, smiling up at Harry. The older man shuddered as he felt Eggsy reach up to cup his balls. “I’m gonna feel you for _weeks.”_

He moved to stand, but Harry held him in place with a firm hand on his shoulder. Eggsy looked up with a small, curious frown, his eyes asking the question for him.

Harry spoke softly, “Not yet, darling. I rather like you here. And remember what else I told you?”

Eggsy’s frown deepened as he thought back on what Harry had said earlier; but to be fair, Harry had said quite a few things- then he remembered, his eyes lighting up. _Harry was going to make him suck his cock._ Eggsy’s mouth fell open without prompting; he gazed up at Harry from under his eyelashes and preened at Harry’s fond look. The tailor slid his clean fingers through Eggsy’s hair and pulled him forward, his other hand gripping the base of his cock as he guided it into the younger man’s waiting mouth. He pushed the head in, then further till he was halfway in, with Eggsy’s pink lips stretched around him.

Eggsy moaned loudly, shamelessly, his tongue eagerly sliding around the underside of Harry’s cock. He was barely aware of Harry’s fingers gently holding him in place, lightly scratching his scalp. He bobbed his head down, internally beaming when he heard Harry let out a choked noise, and the fingers tightened their grip in warning. But try as he might, he couldn’t get the whole thing in- and that was actually a lot hotter than Eggsy thought it would be. Instead, his other hand, the one not cupping Harry’s balls, came up to grip what he couldn’t get his mouth around, and he set to work.

He slowly moved his head and hand up and down, working in tandem, sliding over the hot skin of Harry’s cock. The older man looked down at Eggsy like he was the most precious thing on the earth.

“You perfect creature,” he groaned. “Taking me in so well… It’s like my cock was _meant_ to be lodged down your throat.”

Eggsy shuddered at Harry’s words. He squeezed his balls a bit tightly, partly a warning that if Harry kept talking like that, then they probably wouldn’t get to the main event of the night. Harry’s hips stuttered in reply. But he didn’t stop.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, you know,” he smirked. “You, on your knees, just like this.”

The younger man shivered again, squirming on the floor. He let Harry’s cock fall from his lips so that he could lick a long, wet stripe along the underside. Then he lowered his head, giving small, teasing licks to his balls, letting the thick cock rest over his face as he did so.

“I’ve thought about fucking that lush little mouth of yours, too,” he went on, though Eggsy noticed that his voice was strained. He made such a pretty picture, after all. “Especially after I found out what a mouthy little shit you are. You’d just lie there and let me wreck you.” Eggsy gave one of his balls a harsh suck, grinning when Harry let a quiet moan escape him. He worked his hand along the spit-covered shaft. Harry growled, “Then I’d fucking cum down your throat and that’d be the only thing you could taste for days.”

The boy whimpered, finally pulling off to give Harry a pleading stare.

“ _Yes, please,”_ he moaned.

Harry chuckled breathlessly. “One day, darling. For now, I think you’ve earned your reward.  On the bed.”

Eggsy scrambled to comply, not caring about grace or dignity when the promise of being fucked by _Harry-fucking-Hart_ loomed nearby. He got on his back, and found Harry already above him, one hand rubbing lube onto his cock- he hadn’t even heard him reopen the bottle- as the other was next to Eggsy’s head, bracing the older man up.

“Legs up,” Harry ordered, and Eggsy obliged. He brought his knees up to his chest and held them there, bent in half with little discomfort. Harry gave a hum of appreciation.

“Gymnastics, yes? I recall you mentioning that before…”

Eggsy could only nod, he was so keyed up, so ready to have that fat, glorious cock inside of him. Harry guided said cock to Eggsy’s twitching hole, and wasted no further time. He pushed in, letting a stream of curses fall from his lips as Eggsy clenched down; the young man’s grip around his legs tightened, if only so that he could resist the temptation of touching himself. Harry kept going, pushing his hips back a little before thrusting back in, fucking into Eggsy in small increments, until he’d completely bottomed out within his young lover. He held still, so that Eggsy squirmed. The boy felt so full and stretched out and blissful, and Harry’s cock was a heavy, hot weight anchoring him to reality. But he needed _more._

He twitched, not at all ashamed of the neediness in his voice.

“Come on Harry… Fuck me.”

“Hm?” the older man leaned down, grinning. “What was that, darling? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Eggsy whined, repeating himself a bit louder, “Fuck me!”

“Say again?”

Harry was clearly enjoying himself enough to not move his hips, but Eggsy was _not._ He tried to move his own desperately, grunting in frustration when the friction he got wasn’t nearly enough- it was damn difficult to move with his legs held up the way they were.

“Please, please, fuck me!” he begged, sobbing.

Harry, sadistic man that he was, only hummed thoughtfully.

“Perhaps I should just let you fuck yourself, Eggsy. You make such a pretty sight.”

The younger man whimpered; as much as that would probably do it for him, he wanted- no, he _needed-_ Harry to move. He’d seen the man’s rough, dirty, dominating streak. Now he needed to see him lose control as he fucked into Eggsy’s hot, tight arse.

“No, please…” he began to babble, sending Harry an imploring and slightly tear-filled look. “Need to feel you move inside me, Harry…! I want- I want you to fuck me till I can’t move! I’ll cum as many times as you want me to! Just _please-!”_

He was promptly cut off with a savage roll of Harry’s hips- he threw his head back and moaned, shouting out a thank you as Harry began fucking him properly. He didn’t go slow or bother with gentleness; he pounded into Eggsy like he’d die if he didn’t. the force of it was so great that Eggsy let his legs drop to either side of Harry, and planted his feet flat against the bed, so that he could push his hips up to let the older man get a better angle. His hands, meanwhile, went to grip the headboard, which had begun to bang loudly against the wall. He wondered, absently, if Harry’s neighbors would hear it. Eggsy certainly was making no attempt to be quiet, if his screams of pleasure were any indication.

“You naughty little minx…” Harry was saying, bending low to growl in Eggsy’s ear. “Saying those things so shamelessly… Fuck…!”

“Harder,” Eggsy begged, “please, Harry!”

Harry grunted but picked up the pace, which frankly seemed impossible, but the older man managed it somehow. The bedroom was filled with the noises of the bed creaking, headboard banging, skin slapping together, and their combined vocalizations of pleasure. It was getting hard to tell what was louder.

“You’re so tight, Eggsy- fuck. When was the last time somebody fucked you?”

Eggsy blathered out an incoherent answer, as fucked out as he was quickly becoming, which was just fine with Harry, who didn’t actually _want_ an answer. He didn’t want to think about anyone else getting to experience this intense pleasure, the _heat._ He gripped Eggsy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises, and adjusted himself so that he could watch Eggsy’s cock bounce on his stomach. Then his eyes flickered downwards, to see his own cock pump in and out of the boy’s pliant body.

He’d always been prideful when it came to sex, but watching the puffy ring of muscle stretch so widely over his cock, feeling the searing heat when he was all the way inside, and hearing Eggsy’s mewls and moans- fuck, he’d never felt like _this._

Eggsy’s next scream was wordless, his back arching off of the bed as Harry slammed into him again, this time hitting his prostate dead-on. Stars exploded behind his eyes. Harry glanced at his face; the boy was flushed red, down to his shoulders, and his eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, a thin line of spit dribbling out of the corner.

He looked thoroughly and completely fucked.

Harry snarled, animalistic and possessive, as he adjusted his angle and fucked back in, hitting that spot with each consecutive thrust. That was enough to make Eggsy cum, his hole tightening and fluttering around Harry’s cock as ropes of white shot out and splattered on the younger man’s chest. Harry wasn’t too far behind; he could feel his balls tighten with the desire to release.

“E-Eggsy,” he panted, “fuck, I need to-!”

“Yeah, c’mon, Harry!” mewled Eggsy, still sounding wanting in spite of- or perhaps because of- his second orgasm. “Fill me up- want it to drip outta me-!

“ _Shit-!”_

Harry slammed in once more before he let go, splashing his release inside of Eggsy, who quivered at the feeling of Harry’s cum filling him up. All the while, Harry curved in over the younger man, pressing a long, closed-mouth kiss to his lips. Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight, squeezing out every last drop until Harry was done.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Harry pulled out with a groan. He watched Eggsy’s hole as it winked, letting some of his cum slide out and down the curve of his arse. He smiled absently, barely registering the sounds of Eggsy’s pants as the young man fought to regain his breath, and slid his index finger back inside. Eggsy gasped and convulsed weakly around the digit.

He was so wet and open now, mused Harry, and were he a younger man, he would’ve taken advantage of that as soon as he was hard again. But as it was, he merely removed his finger, ignoring how it came out covered with cum, and instead gathered Eggsy in his arms. The boy went willingly, wrecked and blissfully so. Harry lied down on his back, pulling Eggsy on top of him, on the clean side of the bed.

The older man observed as Eggsy’s arm moved groggily, reaching for his hand and bringing it up to his lips- the boy stuck the cum-covered finger in his mouth and sucked, watching Harry through half-lidded, unfocused eyes.

Harry gave a small whimper. “Eggsy…”

Eggsy was utterly _perfect._

He released the finger with a wet pop, and kissed the pad of it. Then he grinned lazily at Harry. In turn, Harry, overwhelmed with adoration, peppered kisses on his temple, his nose, until he finally bestowed a kiss on his lips. Eggsy hummed happily.

“That was even better than I imagined,” he confessed, voice hoarse from screaming.

Harry smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. But I’m not through with you yet, darling.”

“Good.”

Eggsy rolled off of Harry’s chest, but still remained close as he tucked himself into his side, wincing a little when he felt more cum slip out of his arse.

“Fuuuck. I’m gonna be so sore.”

“You suspected as much,” he chuckled. Then he suddenly looked contrite. “Was I too rough?”

Eggsy gave him a reassuring grin. “Nah. You was perfect. But it might be kinda hard for me to look Charlie in eye after findin’ out his dad is a kinky fuckin’ sex god.”

“He did give his permission,” Harry pointed out. “Though I’d really prefer it if you didn’t share details of our sex life with my son.”

At that, the boy went quiet, his expression now pensive- and a bit worried. It concerned Harry.

“Eggsy?”

His voice was quiet when he replied. “We’re gonna have more than a ‘sex life’, though, right? I mean… I meant it. I do really like you, Harry. Not just ‘cause you’re gorgeous and you fuck like a champion,” he added, smiling sheepishly.

Harry let out a small breath. “Oh, dear boy. I like you, too. Immensely.”

The beaming smile he got as a result was astonishing.

“So… We can do couple stuff, right? Like, go on a proper date? Movies and lunch and all that shit?”

“Of course. Though, it might be a little unconventional, given our age difference. And the fact that I know you through my son.”

Eggsy sniffed defiantly. “Fuck it. There are weirder couples out there.”

Harry laughed, “Indeed. “

They spent a few peaceful moments in silence, until Eggsy suddenly yawned.

Harry sat up. “You should rest, darling. I’ll clean you up.”

“You better,” the boy said cheekily. “And then right back here for cuddles.”

“Of course.”

Eggsy smiled at him, full of genuine love and adulation. His eyelids were already beginning to droop closed. “Love you, Haz,” he murmured, just as Harry stood up.

Harry looked down at the beautiful young thing- who looked so contented, despite being roughly fucked not minutes ago- in his bed, and could scarcely believe his luck. Eggsy was his now. And Harry knew already that he was Eggsy’s- he had known that since he realized he was in love with him over a year ago.

He turned to retrieve a cloth to clean his newly-made lover up with, filled with an almost delirious sense of joy. He made a mental note to thank his son later for allowing this to happen.

No matter how insistent Charlie would be on not hearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> my cat just sat next to me and watched me write this whole thing in two nights. she's judging me.
> 
> i'm judging me too
> 
> sorry charlie, ur my favorite i swear


End file.
